


Take a picture, it will last longer

by Hannah_Hibari_Thominho



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: College AU, Eventual Fluff, Later Nalby, M/M, Minho teases Thomas frequently, Painter!Thomas, Photographer!Minho, Possible smut later, Slow progressing, Teresa is Thomas' sister, Thomas is antisocal and has social anxiety, art class, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Hibari_Thominho/pseuds/Hannah_Hibari_Thominho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of college. Thomas is so excited. NOT. "This sucks."<br/>or<br/>Thomas has to start college along with his only friend Newt, and his social anxiety isn't helping him adjust to college life. He thinks that his situation can't possibly get any worse. Then he meets Minho in art class and his whole life is turned upside down. "Fuck my life." A silly tale of college love ensues. "Everything I knew was a lie" Okay, we get it Thomas- "Kill me now".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy

"Thomas it's time to go to school," an annoyingly familiar voice cuts through the comfortable darkness of Thomas' sleeping mind. Damn, he's only been asleep for thirty minutes, it's too early, he's too tired, nooo- He decides to voice his thoughts with a loud groan.

"UUUUGGGGGGG NOOOOO-"

"Shut up Thomas and get your ass up. It's your first day of college, now go get educated so you won't be a loser all your life."

Thomas fakes a hurt expression, the best one he can muster through his hazy, still half-asleep mind, and places his hand over his heart sadly. "Ow. What kind of sister insults her brother like that?"

Teresa smirks and smacks his arm lightly before replying, "The ones who have idiot, lazy brothers."

Thomas groans and pulls his blanket back over his head, willing the sun to go back down so he can actually sleep. He didn't sleep a wink last night because he is nervous as hell. What if he isn't good enough for college? What if he flunks all of his classes and gets kicked out?! Then Newt would ditch him and go find friends who are smarter. Oh god Thomas could not handle that. Newt is his only friend and he'll be damned if he lets Newt move on to experience college life without him.

Teresa growls impatiently and pulls his covers off of him. "Thomas. I swear to god if you don't get out of this bed right now I'm gonna-"

"I'm getting up, don't blow up, Jesus. It's too early for this," he grumbles while grudgingly slumping into a sitting position and giving Teresa his best glare, which doesn't look intimidating at all with his ruffled bed head and sleepy eyes that have bags under them from lack of sleep.

Teresa holds back a laugh and gives him a look that's about 90% teasing and only 10% worried. "Tom. You didn't sleep last night did you? I've told you not to worry too much. You'll run your mind ragged and then you won't be able to concentrate in class you idiot. Not that you would've been able to concentrate anyways with your short attention span. And also, if you're going to college you can't be so forgetful and lazy-"

Thomas had stopped listening somewhere near the middle of her complaining and was spacing out, staring at a dirty spot on the floor about a foot away. What an interesting spot, he muses. It's so lucky, it gets to sit there all day and not get dragged out of bed by an annoying- not to mention crazy- sister. It doesn't have to worry about school or friends or what will happen if its social anxiety acts up. It doesn't have to worry about being stuck in a class with a bunch of strangers who are surely judging it behind its back. Oh, how Thomas wishes he were that spot. If only-

His thoughts get cut off when Teresa claps her hands in front of his face. He jumps in surprise and falls off the bed. Teresa bursts out with laughter as Thomas quickly rises to his feet and glares at her again. The attempted stern look just makes her laugh harder, her shoulders shaking with the effort.

Thomas pouts and hurries out the door with an angry grumble of "I'm gonna take a shower," He shuts the door to their bedroom after him and hears Teresa still laughing through the door. He rolls his eyes and stomps his way into the bathroom.

One hour later (he fell asleep in the shower for 45 minutes and only woke up when Teresa started banging on the bathroom door, claiming that she needed to put her face on, whatever that meant) he sits at the kitchen table, eating a burnt piece of toast. It tastes like shit but hey, he's hungry. And he can't cook.

He finishes his charred bread and trudges back into his bedroom, running a hand thorough his messy hair in an attempt to make it look at least semi-presentable. He yawns loudly while grabbing his backpack from the floor. "Man, this sucks", he grumbles to himself. He shifts the backpack on and scrubs a hand down his face before hurrying out of his room.

"Tom?", Teresa calls from the bathroom when he walks by. Thomas sighs and peeks his head into the bathroom, to see Teresa carefully applying eyeliner. "Don't you need me to drive you?", she asks, not taking her eyes off of her reflection.

Thomas smiles slightly. His sister may act like a total jerk who wants nothing more than to make him feel like an insignificant pile of trash who will never succeed in life- but hey the point is, she actually does care. In her own sick, twisted way. Oh wait, she's smirking. She doesn't care at all, does she? She just wants to tease Thomas for not having a driver's license. Well she can go to hell.

"Nah, Newt's gonna drive me. Laters," Thomas raises one hand in a half-assed wave and walks away without waiting for a response. He staggers out the front door and stifles another yawn.

He somehow manages to make it all the way to Newt's house without falling asleep (His house is only a block away so it's not a particularly impressive feat). He sees Newt already sitting in his car by the curb, staring down at his phone blankly. He is staring so intently that he doesn't notice Thomas until he knocks on the window softly. Newt looks up and unlocks the door so Thomas can clamber into the passenger's seat. "Bloody hell Tommy, you look like crap."

"Gee thanks, you look beautiful today as well", Thomas retorts sarcastically before he frowns. Does he really look that bad? He wasn't able to spare a glance at himself in the mirror before Teresa took over the bathroom so he has no idea what he looks like. He pulls out his phone and looks at himself in the screen's reflection. He looks way worse than he thought. He has dark bags under his eyes and his hair is unkempt, sticking up wildly in every direction. His eyes are dull and lifeless, lacking their usual glow. In short, he looks like a zombie who's been through hell and back. "Wow you're right, I do look pretty rough"

"'Pretty rough' is a huge understatement.", Newt opens the glove compartment and pulls out a brush. "Here" He hands it to Thomas, who takes it gratefully and tries to tame his mop of curls, too tired to ask why the hell Newt would have a brush in his car when his hair was so perfectly messy that he had no need for one.

Thomas' stomach picks this moment to grumble loudly. "Tommy, what did you eat this morning?," Newt raises an eyebrow. Thomas pouts.

"...A burnt piece of toast," he mutters.

Newt sighs and shakes his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He starts the car. "I guess we'll go to McDonald's then."

Thomas smiles widely. Even though Newt knows that getting food for Thomas would make them really late, he still offers to take him to McDonald's. Thomas is so happy. Newt is the best friend ever. "Aww thanks Newt, you're the best friend in the world!"

Newt snickers. "Don't thank me. You still have to pay."

Thomas pouts again and whines. "Aww Newt~ You're so mean!"

"I thought I was the best friend in the world?"

Fifteen minutes of whining and sarcastic remarks later, a significantly less wild-haired Thomas is scarfing down a sausage biscuit like he hasn't eaten anything in days.

Newt decides to not comment on Thomas' way of eating. "Hey. Ya better not get crumbs and grease all over my car," he threatens as he pulls out of the drive-thru.

Thomas nods. "I pwowise I won't," he mumbles through his food. Newt just sighs. Thomas is going to be the death of him.

"Hey Tommy, for lunch do you want to meet in the cafeteria or outside of your class?"

Newt gets no answer. "Tommy...?"

Still no answer. Newt looks over to see Thomas asleep with his head resting against the window, a bit of drool coming out of his mouth as he clutches the remaining half of his sausage biscuit in his hand.

Newt laughs and pulls out his phone to take pictures. He grins and sends a picture to Teresa. He figures she'll find some use for them that will embarrass Thomas more than anything he could think of.

You would think Newt's loud, pleased laughter and the sound of his phone snapping pictures would wake Thomas up but nope, he's completely dead to the world. He doesn't budge at all. Which just makes the whole thing even more funny. Or at least, that's what Newt thinks.

When they finally reach the school (Newt decided to take the long way just to let Thomas sleep some more because he really looked like he needed it) Newt taps on his sleeping friend's shoulder.

Thomas doesn't move.

"Tommy," Newt states as he shoves at Thomas' shoulder.

Thomas doesn't move.

"Tommy!," Newt yells into Thomas' ear while shaking him violently.

Thomas doesn't move, but he does say something. "Go away evil unicorn..."

Newt pauses and stares at Thomas, a vein in his forehead throbbing as he feels his anger level increasing. He gets out of the car and walks over the the passenger's side. He opens the door, causing Thomas to fall sideways since his head was still leaning against the window. Thomas almost falls out of the car, and he would have if the seatbelt wasn't restricting him. He wakes up immediately and flails around wildly, dazed and confused as he tries to get himself back in an upright position. Hanging half out of Newt's car is not something he wants to do. What a rude awakening. And he dropped his sausage biscuit on the ground. Damn. He was going to eat that.

Thomas is not amused.

Newt, however, is very amused, if his insensitive cackling and smug grin is anything to go by.

"Gahhhr Newt I hatr chu," Thomas grumbles angrily, still not fully awake. He undoes his seatbelt and steps out of the car while rubbing his eyes.

Newt just grins. "You know you love me," he says as he starts walking. Thomas walks beside him. The short nap made him feel slightly better, and he hopes that he looks somewhat less dead than before.

"...Newt?,"

Newt sideglances at him. "Yes Tommy?"

Thomas frowns and looks down, which makes Newt frown as well, his golden eyebrows furrowing in concern. Thomas is his best friend, he's allowed to worry! "What's the matter?"

Thomas looks up at Newt unsurely. The insecure look almost breaks Newt's heart. That look doesn't belong on Thomas' face. Thomas should always have his annoyingly happy expression that makes him look like an excited puppy.

"Newt, what if I'm not good enough for college? What if I suck and people laugh at me and everyone stares at me and I fail every class and-"

Newt sighs because Thomas is talking fast and ranting like he always does when he's nervous. Which isn't often. Thomas only gets nervous when he has to be around people that he doesn't know (So basically everyone except for his family and Newt). Newt doesn't see this nervous side of him very often because the pair usually hangs out, just the two of them. Newt didn't know Thomas was this worried. Thomas is smart and Newt thinks that Thomas should be worrying about getting a girlfriend, not about if he'll do well in school. Newt knows Thomas will get straight 'A's or something.

"Don't worry Tommy, you're the smartest person I know" Newt leaves out the fact that he doesn't know many people and gives Thomas a reassuring smile. He is relieved when the smile is returned.

"Okay. Thanks Newt. You're the best," Newt nods but doesn't say anything else. Thomas doesn't mind the short comfortable silence.

Thomas' phone suddenly dings. He stops walking temporarily to check his phone. He has a text from Teresa.

_**'Lololololololol ROFL so ur that tired Tom?'** _

Thomas blinks and looks around briefly, suddenly thinking that Teresa must be watching him, because she'd have to see his sloping, lazy walk and tired eyes to know that. He deems the area safe and just gives his phone a confused look, which makes Newt look over his shoulder at the device. Newt snickers when he sees the message, knowing that it must be about that picture he sent her, and starts walking again. His shoulders shake with the effort of holding back his laughter.

Thomas rolls his eyes and determines his sister and friend are just being weird again. Maybe Teresa is a psychic or something, whatever. He is too tired to care. He slips the phone into his pocket and falls back into step beside Newt.

They share a look when they get to the front door.

"Ready Tommy?"

Thomas takes a deep breath and nods, his tired eyes taking on a determined look, as if he was about to step into a war zone instead of a college. "Yeah"

And off they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Do you want me to continue? Sorry this chapter is a bit weird (especially the ending, where did that come from?!), I wanted to start it off on a funny note but I also wanted to show Thomas as rather clumsy and all-over-the-place. Then I failed and I don't even know how it turned into whatever the hell this is. I just could not get this idea out of my head until I started writing it! But, I enjoyed writing it and if you enjoyed reading it, I'd like to hear you tell me so!  
> Also, this is on Fanfiction.net too if you'd rather read it there for some reason at: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10872185/1/Take-a-picture-it-will-last-longer


	2. Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets Minho <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing and inappropriate thoughts from Thomas.  
> Well here is Chapter 2. Think of this as my Christmas present! Seriously, it's only 12:20 right now here so it's only twenty minutes late! :33 I know 'acknowledgingly' is not a word but I used it anyways because I can! You'll see when you get there. This chapter has more sleepy Thomas and then some fangirl Thomas and it's another slow chapter but bear with me, I have a huge plot set up for this story and I know it's starting off slow and dumb but it will get better!

Newt pushes the huge door open and goes inside, holding it open afterwards for Thomas to follow. Thomas takes a deep breath. This is it. Once he steps inside this building, he'll officially be a college student. He has waited for this moment his whole life. Even though he is tired, he still feels his anxiety bubbling to the surface. He's really nervous. But he must do this. Come on now Thomas, one foot in front of the other. He carefully walks in behind his best friend. He looks around and sees... nothing. Only an empty entrance. He blinks in sleepy confusion. "Uh... Where is everybody at...?"

"They're in class you bloody idiot. We're late remember?"

Thomas takes a minute to process this before he nods dumbly. "Oh. Yeah. I forgot."

Newt sighs and starts walking towards a door which Thomas assumes must be the door to the office. 'It has a big sign that says office so it has to be the office... right? Yeah. It's probably the office,' Thomas thinks, his mind still clouded with something akin to drowsiness. He can hardly think straight so he just follows Newt mindlessly to the front desk. _'Why are we here...?_ '

Newt smiles at the lady behind the desk and has a conversation with her that Thomas is too out-of-it to listen to. He leans over to lay his head on Newt's shoulder and hopes that they're there for a while so he can sleep some more. His hopes are ruined when Newt pokes him with something. His eyes snap open warily to see some sort of paper in Newt's hand. Okay...

"What the hell is this for...?"

Newt sighs again. Thomas wishes he'd stop that. It makes him feel like a burden. He knows that Newt's life would be way easier without him, but he'd rather not be reminded of it all of the time.

Thomas has to deal with these kinds of self-patronizing thoughts on a regular basis. He usually just ignores them but it has become increasingly difficult to ignore and keep them to himself lately. He feels that he might accidentally say something out loud. He has a tendency to ramble when he is nervous and he is ashamed to admit that he has voiced some of his depressing thoughts to Newt a few times already, usually when they were fighting. He hates fighting with Newt because it always makes him think that he is a horrible friend and the blond deserves better. This usually leads to him feeling sorry for himself and having huge bouts of anxiety. During those times, whenever he's around Newt the feelings of self-doubt increase and he blurts out bad things about himself involuntarily, almost on impulse. Although, perhaps deep down, on some subconscious level, he wanted to tell Newt those things. He wanted Newt to know how badly he thinks of himself. Maybe, Thomas was indirectly calling for help from his friend.

"It's your schedule, ya bugger," Newt's surprisingly soft voice startles him out of his thoughts, almost as if he knows what Thomas is thinking and wants to reassure him that everything is alright.

Thomas grunts acknowledgingly and takes the paper, glad for the distraction. He scans over it and notices he has art class for first period. He frowns. He really doesn't want to fall asleep during his favorite class but he knows that he probably will. Hopefully if he does, the teacher isn't a complete asshole and lets him sleep. He wants to sleep. No, he needs to sleep. He won't be able to think at all today if he doesn't sleep. Damn, if only he had some boring class for first period like history.

"What do you have for first?," Thomas mumbles.

Newt hums thoughtfully. "History"

Thomas stares blankly at Newt, silently fuming in jealously. "No... I'm gonna go to your class with you today okay?"

"Tommy, it doesn't work that way."

Thomas pouts and whines. He knows he's acting like a child but if he's going to get through the day, he's going to need Newt by his side. No exceptions. He is not letting Newt leave him. He is tired and hungry and sad and just wants to sleep. Newt is too good of a friend to just abandon him like this, right?

"Well, see ya Tommy. Good luck gettin' to class."

Wrong. Thomas gapes at Newt. "Wha.. Really?"

"Yes, really. You've already made me half an hour late Tommy. Now I'll leave a bad impression."

"Pfft! You couldn't leave a bad impression on anyone, even if you tried!" Thomas accused. It's true. Everyone who meets Newt seems to like him instantly. It isn't fair. Thomas wishes he was like Newt.

"That's not true. But, I guess I'll walk you to class so you don't fall asleep while you're walking or something stupid like that."

Thomas nods numbly, still feeling pissy at Newt's attitude. _'I need some new friends... Yeah right, like that's gonna happen'_ He reminds himself that he can't make any new friends and should be grateful towards Newt for sticking around him so long and being the only friend he has. "Thanks buddy. You're a real pal," he tries to tell Newt how much he appreciates his friendship but his words slur together. He can't help it. His mouth isn't connecting properly with his brain.

"God, stop talking. You sound like a two year old." Newt grins and starts walking off. Thomas follows him silently since he doesn't even know where his class is and he doesn't know how Newt knows where it is but he doesn't really care. He yawns three times before Newt abruptly stops walking, which makes Thomas run into him. Newt rolls his eyes and gestures towards the room they're standing in front of. "Well go on Tommy."

Thomas hears some boring-sounding man talking about boring rules and procedures with his boring voice, probably boring every poor soul in the classroom and God, Thomas can't do this. Just listening from out here is making his craving for sleep twice as bad. Seriously. Damn.

"Newt...," he whines and panics. Suddenly, being shoved into a room full of complete strangers doesn't sound like a good idea. "I-I can't. T-Tired. Take pity on me," he whispers so the class won't hear him.

"Not a chance. Go on now," Thomas ends up stumbling into the class because Newt "accidentally" shoves him through the door. How someone could possibly accidentally push someone, Thomas does not know. All he knows is that now every single person is staring at him and he just made an ass of himself in front of his new classmates. He should say something. Oh man, he needs to say something. The teacher looks kind of pissed off. The students are all grinning and muttering to each other. He needs to say something. Anything. Come on Thomas.

"U-UH... I-I'M THOMAS. N-NICE TO MEET YOU!," he shouts in nervousness and inwardly cringes.' _What the fuck am I doing? None of these people are hard of hearing. God I'm so dumb... fuck my life. They're all staring, kill me now!'_

The students bust out into a chorus of laughter and Thomas turns red from embarrassment. The teacher stares at him too and he visibly flinches. "Very well. I'll let your tardiness go this time but I expect you'll be on time to class from now on?" Thomas meekly nods. "Good. Then, take a seat. Thomas hurriedly scrambles into the only unoccupied seat, beside a short chubby kid with curly hair who looks more like an elementary schooler than a college student. The kid gives him a warm smile and he smiles weakly in return before returning his attention to the teacher, who is now speaking about supplies that they will need for the class and how the students are expected to act.

As he hears the teacher's warm but dull voice drowning on about expectations and whatnot, he can feel himself slipping deeper and deeper into the void. He rests his head on his palm and tries to keep his eyes open wide but it's no use. They slipped closed on their own and before he knows it, his head droops until it's resting on the desk. He mumbles sleepily to himself, trying to stay awake. At some point he thinks he hears distant laughter but he's too far gone to care, his mind clears and his breathing evens out until he finally succumbs to sleep.

..

Thomas feels a light tapping on his shoulder. He snorts and sighs drowsily before peeking his eyes open to see a gorgeous person staring right at him. He jumps up from his hunched position over the desk and yelps loudly, his drowsiness suddenly replaced by shock and surprise, which quickly morphs into embarrassment. He turns red because seriously, what the fuck was that?! Did he just squeal?

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!," Thomas thinks. That guy can't be about to talk to Thomas, right? There's no way such a hot person would ever approach Thomas, he's just a loser! A loner, a nobody! Whereas this guy is obviously popular.

The guy laughs. "I don't know man." Thomas melts a little on the inside from the sound of his voice and also gapes slightly because this guys actually is talking to him, before he processes his words. _"Wait... shit did I say that out loud?!"_

"Why yes, you did~," the other boy grins and Thomas thinks he's going to die because he's never seen anything as appealing or attractive as the grin that lights up the Asian's face. Thomas wants to kiss that smug smirk right off of his face. Thomas absently stares at the other, silently fawning over his warm eyes and perfect fluffy hair and his lips and-

"You're drooling," the black-haired boy smirks again and Thomas, realizing that he was staring like a total creep, wipes his mouth quickly in case he is actually drooling because it's totally possible. This other guy is absolutely breathtaking. Seriously. Thomas isn't even exaggerating. He is easily the hottest guy that has ever talked to Thomas. No, he's the hottest _person_ that's ever talked to Thomas.

"Anyways, class ended like two minutes ago. If you don't want to be late to your next class, you should hurry up and go."

Thomas sits up fully and looks around to see that the room is empty save for the teacher, this guy and himself. Thomas stares at the guy again without meaning to before he shakes his head to knock some sense into himself. "U-Uh, right! Thank you!" He suddenly really wants to know this guy's name. And hang out with him sometime. Maybe kiss him all over his face and- NO. STOP THOMAS, BAD THOMAS. "I-I'm Thomas!," he manages to choke out.

The black-haired beauty laughs, a rumble from deep in his throat, and it makes Thomas feel tingly all over. "I know. I heard you earlier."

Thomas tilts his head in confusion before he remembers how he shouted his name out earlier in front of the whole class. He groans as his cheeks turn red again and he facedesks. He isn't used to talking to people, especially not people like this guy, who is so attractive and amazing that it should be illegal. He doesn't know what to say. Luckily, the other guy doesn't seem to mind.

"So, what's your next class, hmm?"

Thomas looks up and sees that deadly grin again. He quickly looks away and fumbles with the papers in his bag to pull out his schedule. "U-Um, Biology..."

Minho smiles and once again Thomas thinks he is going to die. But he honestly wouldn't mind if he did die right now because he'd die a happy man. "Come on, I'll walk you there."

Thomas blinks. He blinks again. And again. "Um... what?" He is confused. Nobody has ever made an attempt to talk to him, much less walk him to class. Okay, so maybe he is exaggerating a little. People talk to him sometimes... Well, Newt talks to him! And so does Teresa, although she's his sister so she doesn't really count...

The other guy blinks too. "I said... I'll walk you there?," he grins but this time it's more of an unsure twitch of his lips. Thomas is making him uncomfortable, isn't he? He must think Thomas is a weird creep. "But if you don't want me to, that's cool-"

"NO!," Thomas cuts him off so fast that he even surprises himself and damn, he has embarrassed himself again. He isn't good with people or talking and honestly, what was Teresa and Newt thinking, letting him come here?! They know he isn't cut out for socialization and human interaction.

Much to Thomas' surprise, the other boy just starts laughing and another easy-going grin appears on his face. "I like you. You're like a little scared kitten."

Thomas isn't sure how to feel about being called a little kitten but he decides to just smile. This person's presence makes him feel like he's surrounded by happiness and unicorns and he can't help but smile. Thomas thinks anything would sound heavenly coming from the others' lips, even a long string of insults and profanity or perhaps, moans and groans of pleasure- Thomas slaps himself. Literally.

"I'm Minho," the Asian says like Thomas' whole show doesn't bother him at all and Thomas finds himself wondering if Minho is used to being around rowdy people before he realizes Minho is waiting for him to say something.

"That is such a cool name-! I mean, gah, don't listen to me, I'll shut up now."

This guy, Minho (Thomas thinks that his name sounds sinful and delicious, even if he's only saying it in his head, a perfect fit for the man currently standing before him), smirks while holding his hand out and Thomas just sits there blankly like an idiot. Minho sighs and grabs Thomas' hand to pull him up, then lets go once he's standing. Thomas realizes with morbid mortification that he misses the brief warmth of Minho's hand on his own but he doesn't have enough time to reflect on it because Minho is nudging him out of the classroom.

"Wha- Minho?," Thomas gasps out because Minho suddenly starts running and grabs Thomas' hand to pull Thomas behind him. Minho pauses and looks back at Thomas with another grin painted on his face. "My name sounds good coming from you~" Thomas' face burns from the unexpected words and he sputters, literally choking on air. Minho laughs again. Thomas thinks that he laughs a lot. Thomas can't remember the last time he's had a good laugh.

Thomas allows himself to be dragged because Minho is holding his hand again. He doesn't care where Minho takes him as long as he keeps holding his hand like that. Thomas blinks at his own thoughts. He's letting his head get all scrambled. Stay focused Thomas. Stop thinking about Minho and his buff arms pulling you effortlessly down the hall and Minho's flawless calf muscles that contract when he runs and-

Thomas slaps himself again.

This is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it :) Did I go overboard with the whole Thomas-fawns-over-Minho-immediately thing?


End file.
